Six Nights at Sammy's
by ShadowsOfAmbersoul
Summary: Scottie makes a truce with the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza manager, and decideds to let them visit. Ryan is excited, Lost is happy and Sammy feels like she's about to burst. Contains OCs, and boy/boy, and straight ships. Foxy x Mike, Gold x Lost, Bonnie x Chica, Freddy x OC/Sammy


**Characters:**

**Freddy (duh)**

**Chica (of course)**

**Bonnie (totally not a girl)**

**Foxy (BOOTY)**

**Original Characters:**

**Sammy Sillycat (Girl)**

**Gold the Giraffe (Boy)**

**Richard the Robin (Boy)**

**Alford the Alligator (Boy)**

**Lost the Lizard (Girl, discontinued Animatronic)**

**Humans:**

**Mike (WHAT IS AN FNAF STORY WITHOUT MIKEY)**

**Ryan Hammington (A hawt night guard)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 "Ryan and His Schemes"<strong>

Smirking, the raven haired man placed the tablet on the desk, facing the five awaiting animatronics. Sammy had come back from cleaning up Lost's mess. And that mess wasn't food. It creeped Ryan out, but he knew Lost. She was a sad lizard who wanted to perform alongside her best pal, Sammy. But, stupid managers decided she was too…_ugly_ and rejected her. She was stuck in the closet, but at night, she had always managed to get out.

"So, what's yer plan, lad?" Alford had asked. His tail was twitching from impatience, wanting to know what the night guard had came up with.

"I know you guys are lonely," he began, a wide smirk plastered on his lightly tanned face. "And you know our old pal Scottie, or the manager, allowed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to visit."

Sammy's green eyes brightened up, as if she was human. "Yeah! I remember!" She clearly needed someone other than the three idiotic boys and a depressed lizard.

The next few words that came out of Ryan's mouth had caused several screams (of joy) and lots of robotic noises. Those words were, "I'm planning for you guys to meet the other animatronics."

"Yes!" Lost squeaked, her yellow orbs gleaming with excitement. "I can't wait!"

Almost immediately, Richard rushed to the kitchen, the sound of sizzling and pots clattering echoing through the halls. The delicious smell of his pizza wavered through the air, and it delighted the human to no end. "I can't wait too, Lostie."

Alford and Sammy were in the Dining Hall, cleaning up everything and setting up the chairs. Ryan smiled, and went to the kitchen to check on his bird friend.

Lost was alone again. She sighed, staring at the tablet on Ryan's desk. It shown the main kitty and the cheerful reptile (which was definitely not her) racing across the rooms, struggling to clean it spotless.

"Lost?" a voice caught her off guard. She whirled around, facing the animatronice who spoke the least. Gold.

"Aye, long-neck," she muttered darkly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, I'm not gonna pester ya this time," he spoke in his Western accent. "I just came since I got nothing ta do, really."

The lizard sighed, leaning against the buttons. Lights flickered on and off and the door closed because of her weight. "What now?"

An awkward silence whirred through them like a race car in a race car track. Both had thoughts filling their AIs. What can they do?

Eventually, the giraffe spoke, shattering the eerie silence.

"We should help the others. Come on, let's clean the dishes."

Lost smiled weakly. Gold had always annoyed her, and now he was trying to cheer her up. She saw his hoove raised up, waiting for her to take it.

"Sure," she finally replied, gladly accepting it and walked through the halls, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"We're going now? Yes!" Chica cheered, her wing up in the air as if she was doing a fist pump. They had finally arrived at Sammy Sillycat's Kiddie Restaurant, which was similar yet different to Freddy's. Speaking of which, the bear was more nervous than Mike was when he started his first night shift.<p>

"It'll be fine, lad," Foxy reassured him, patting the animatronic's back. "I'm sure they're friendly, nice, and-"

"HOLY SHIT THE OVEN'S ON FIRE!" a voice shrieked inside. Mike winced, while Bonnied had nearly fainted. A pair of emerald eyes were peeking out of the window, and in a matter of seconds, a blue cat was standing in front of them confidently.

"Aye! I'm Sammy Sillycat! Nice to meet ya'll!" she greeted, raising a paw. Freddy nervously took it, shaking it vigorously. The purple bunny had to stop him, and muttered, "Sorry, he's just nervous."

"Well, about the scream…" she murmured. "Stupid night guard doesn't know how to bake a pizza."

"Meanie!" a male voice squeaked. It was Ryan Hammington, his hair burnt to a crisp. It was even more raven than it was before. "Richard didn't help me!"

"Dude, you're like 22 years old."

"And you're a hundred!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am-"

"OKAY OKAY WE GET IT!" Foxy screeched, raising his hook in the air. Both cat and human shrunk down. Sammy was the first one to mewl, "Sorry. Let's go, then!"

Once they stepped inside, they were amazed. The place was cleaner than theirs could ever be, and the place looked like a dining restaurant, and not a kids. A beautifully designed stage was in front of the hall. On it were Lost and Gold, who were waving at them. Alford was on the tables, singing an old tune he loved.

"Wow," Mike whispered to himself. "It's so-"

"AMAZING!" Chica interrupted, scampering all over the hall. Her curious green eyes were scanning the whole place. Ryan smiled.

"Thanks," he murmured. "The band cleaned it up, since janitors are bit-"

A glare from Sammy silenced him, having experienced the wrath of the cat. He had nearly been suffocated in a plushie suit, which wasn't painful, but it was capable of cutting off your breathing. Luckily, Lost came to the rescue.

"A bit lazy," the night guard finished. A purr from the leader told him that he had done a great job to cover up the horrible word.

"Just be aware, Richie might be a tad grumpy because of kitchen problems," she warned, winking at the five. All of them made their way to the kitchen, and saw a black feathered animatronic with a dirtied cooking hat.

"Ryan," he hissed. The night guard squeaked, and ran away into the hall. Sammy grabbed him before anything else, and held him in place. She shot a warning glare to the bird, and he nodded in reply. Bonnie noticed this, and said, "Man, you control everything here."

"Freddy has no idea how to do that," Chica commented, earning a nudge from the bear. She laughed nervously, and stayed put. Sammy simply smirked.

"Scott, or as we like to call him, Scottie, taught me how to be extra strict. That's how we keep the place clean."

"I wish we were like that," Freddy whispered, putting on a frown. The cat patted his head comfortingly, and smiled.

"I'll call Scottie later to teach you. He's a really strict teacher, and he might kill you before you can ever touch him," she murmured, shuddering. No one knew how many times she had been slapped in the face because she ate a whole pizza without sharing.

The bear beamed, pulling the cat in for a hug. The robin growled, while Chica formed a heart shape with her wings. Foxy noticed Mike's utter silence, and whispered, "Ya kay, lad?"

Mike winced, snapping out of his weird trance. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

The fox sighed, and said, "Can we eat now?"

Surprisingly, the robin went from grumpy bird to happy-go-lucky. "Eating time!"

* * *

><p>"Best pizza ever," Mike whispered, struggling to breathe. He had ate a bit too much. Luckily, the pirate fox was there to help him.<p>

Lost and Gold were chatting, while Sammy was watching them, trying to cause them to lean closer at each other. Richard was busy trying to flush out compliments about his pizza, and Alford was playing a game with Bonnie and Ryan. Bonnie always won, and it pissed the human off and literally threw Alford across the room. The cat had nearly fainted, never seeing the night guard having such immense force before.

"I wanna sleep," Mike murmured, collapsing in his chair. Foxy rolled his eyes, and made the human lean on him like a pillow. Sammy made a thumbs up at them, before accidentally bumping into Freddy.

"Sorry!" she mewed, running across the hall to find a special thing she loved. The bear rolled his eyes, and continued to chat with Chica about the meaning of a certain thing he never understood.

"I like Bonnie," the bird murmured, looking shyly to the side. "But he's kinda annoying sometimes."

"I don't know who I like," Freddy replied. But, the tint of red on his face was clearly showing that he was lying. Chica smirked.

"You like her, don't ya?" she asked, mentioning the cat that just disappeared into nowhere. The bear shook his head desperately, his cheeks turning redder. "N-no…"

"I know how to get her," she said, patting her friend on the back. "Now, let me tell my plan…"

* * *

><p>"Lost," he whispered, his face turning red. The lizard held his gaze, asking, "Hmm?"<p>

"I-I have something t-ta tell ya…" he stammered. He looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. What can he do?

"Tell me, curiosity wants to know~" she sang, a smirk playfully forming on her face. Gold tensed, but relaxed as he released a deep breath.

"I like ya," he confessed, red painting even his brown spots. "Scratch that, I'm head over hooves for ya."

His whole form was shaking madly, not from rusted parts, but from emotion. A warm smile comforted him, and the voice he longed to hear said, "I'm here for you."

Sparks danced in the air, and they pulled each other for a kiss. Man, what a wonderful night.

* * *

><p>Sammy held a ribbon in her paws, twirling it around her fur. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and if she was human she would've been crying. <em>She<em> had killed Ryan's sister.

**(Flashback)**

It was 1994, and the band was finishing up a party. Ryan and his older sister were running around, giggling and smiling. The raven haired boy smirked, and squeaked, "Catch!"

A ball flew across the room, and onto the Show Stage. All the other animatronics were busy helping cleaning up, except Sammy.

She stared down at the ball with her green eyes. The older girl climbed up the stage, her head dangerously close to the cat. She whirled around, mocking the animatronic.

"It's so ugly! Look at its fur! It's so dirty!" She stuck her tongue out, clearly making fun of Sammy.

_No._

_No one can insult me._

Red stained the floorboards on the stage, dripping onto the cold, marble tiles. The cat's sharp teeth had bitten through Ryan's sister's head, and it was clamped shut. Ryan wailed, as parents began panicking and workers galed at the animatronic. The little boy pointed an accusing finger at her, hissing, "I don't want to see you again, you murderer!"

Inside, Sammy cried. She didn't want this. But her instincts overwhelmed her. Alford, Richard, Lost, and Gold stared at her, horrified. They all had a saddened look in their faces. The cat flattened her robot ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

His sister died a week later. Doctors tried everything to help, but nothing could fix a missing frontal lobe. A funeral was held, and Sammy Sillycat's Kids Restaurant had to be shut down. And it was all because of Sammy.

**(End of flashback)**

It had hurt her severely. Her friends had tried to comfort her, but nothing had worked. Instead, she was in the Show Stage, putting on a fake smile for weeks.

"Sammy?" a voice asked. "Are…you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>HA! CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**I'm totally not evil. Okay, maybe.**

**I don't own Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, or Mike, but I own Sammy, Lost, Gold, Richard, and Alford. Oh, and also Ryan.**

**Review if you want more! Or if you like it!**

**-Ambersoul/Reiko**


End file.
